heroesofpisayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pisay Heroes Characters
Every season, the starring characters are based on the classmates of the author (except in Season 3, Equinox). This means that new characters are constantly being introduced, and there is a chance that characters may appear in more than one season. Teachers also frequently cameo in the series. The characters listed down in this page are arranged by the season they first appeared in. Other appearances (if any) are not shown here; they are, however, noted in the character's article. Garnet Heroes Garnet Heroes, later nicknamed "G-roes" for convenience, is the official first season of Pisay Heroes, and spans 12 episodes. It was authored by David Ples as a special writing project to unite the entire Garnet class of 30 students. Production began in the fourth quarter of 2007. The season is unique in that all of its characters have abilities. #Benedict Almirol #Micah Austria #John Irvin Bautista #Dan Casia #Rigel de Jesus #Federson Francia #Jason Fruto #Dindo Malonzo #Paco Marigomen #Joshua Molina #Daniel Morabe #Gabriel Nolasco #David Ples #Albert Quebrar #Miguel Reyes #Nicholas Romero #Amiel Sy #Iego Tan #Ancer Villacruel #Joseph Villas #Vianca Atienza #Dorreen Domag #Hannah Domingo #Grace Domingo #Geselle Gesmundo #Czarielle Guerra #Levynce Nonog #Chelsea San Diego #Nikki Sanchez #Rebecca Yu #Sally (Ma'am Toledo) Champions Champions is the second official season of Pisay Heroes, intended as a sequel to the well-received fanfiction series Garnet Heroes. The season consists of 19 episodes, and was written by David Ples in his second year of high school to feature his class, Champaca. Production ground to a halt in the middle of the year due to some unforeseen disturbances, and promptly resumed in the later months. 28 new characters were introduced: #Carlos Azucena #JC Ballesteros #Jerome Beltran #Tim Caliguid #Duke de los Santos #Dominic Ecat #Dexter Edep #Jethro Jamon #Jeru Mercado #Andro Milla #Tenten Monserrat #Yves Reyes #Shirhasernamin Saclauso #Stuart Samson #Elihu Sarmiento #Carl Satorre #Jerome Talampas #Myrtle Antioquia #Ara Carrillo #Aleysha Diaz #Regine Deximo #Michelle Larin #Elaine Oquendo #Karen Sy #Louise Tan #Rachelle (Ma'am Rachelle Rodriguez, aka Ma'am R) #Alfer (Sir Alfred Guiang, aka Sir Alfer) #Efren (Sir Paz) In an effort to gain higher character approval ratings, the author began by passing around a sign-up sheet containing character profiles (professions/roles) and possible abilities. The final character list was completed by mixing and matching choices with the consent of their namesakes. Jasmiroes Equinox The third season was produced in the lull between the author's second and third years. The first episode was released in December, featuring characters not from a specific class, but from the entire Batch of 2011. New characters, unlike in the previous seasons, were complete surprises for readers. #Sean Fortuna #Miguel Matugas #Jacob Madrid #Dani Rina #Claudine Dungo #Justine Jacinto #Ashley Diaz #Marconi Opoan #Isko Ortiz #Shaula Geraldino #Mark Burdeos #Abednego Adre #Romeo Manangu #Desi Mina #Nelson Capila #Cynthia (Ma'am Andaya) #Jul Kristian (Sir Manoop) The featured characters were handpicked by the author. Revenant Blight Crumbling Sanctuary Crumbling Sanctuary, authored by Rebecca V. Yu, was written as an answer to the cliffhanger at the end of Equinox. The title of this series, like other series written using the author's classmates, sprang from the name of the author's section, Cesium. Abbreviated as 'Cs' in the periodic table of elements, the title was created such that its first letters follow the abbreviation in the periodic table. As of April 2010, the season is still incomplete. Twenty-two new characters were introduced: #Ian Almazan #Marc 'Baki' Baquilod #Jeffry De Leon #IC Duay #Marc Francisco #Nino Gana #Ryan Jacinto #Bryan Mangalindan #Emman Marasigan #Stephen Mariano #Kliff Mejia #Fredrick Montes #Luigi Nacion #Ian Pajado #Gabe Se #Lance Yap #Kwez Zurbito #Sierra Betan #Rita Galvez #Andrei Mallare #Janella Ocampo #Pam Sabado Of the 28 characters being featured in the series, four have already appeared in Garnet Heroes. One of these four appears only as a memory, having died in Garnet Heroes. One has already appeared in Champions, and another one has been featured in Jasmin Heroes. Two people do not appear in this series, having already played out their main roles in Equinox.